Shuffle
by ForeverV
Summary: Random drabbles with Nilly. 100-200 word drabbles. Rated T just in case. NickxLilly. Collab Collection with Moosecoo9!
1. Addicted

Okay so here are some random drabbles to songs that come on shuffle. tehe. [: marathon tonight! They're **all** Nilly!

**--**

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you**

--

You've taken over me in a matter of seconds.

I was a normal 15 year old and a second after I saw you, I changed.

Changed into something I swore I would never be.

But you just have that power over me.

So love me, love me now, because this addiction is just growing rapidly.

I don't care if you hate me, or crush me, or like me.

I just need you here, with me.

So Nick, come and whisk me away before it's too late.

Because I'm in just a little too deep. I'm just too addicted.


	2. Shooting Star

And the drabbles continue. I know they're not the best, but it's just for fun [: Please put requests or critisicm. [:

--

**And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
you're my shooting star**

--

I could stay in this position forever, just lying here next to you.

This has got to be one of the most serene moments in my life.

You confessed your feelings, and I confessed mine. Just a few hours ago.

And looking at the stars tonight, they shine so bright.

They're almost as bright as your eyes.

I love you.

Words can't describe what I feel when I'm in your arms.

So I will just say I love you as many times as I can, to make up for it.

You are my shooting star, for sure.


	3. Rearview Mirror

MOREE! Please request!

--

**Watch my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer**

--

As I drive away from our house I think about the good times, before our troubles came into the picture.

We were so happy.

I could've sworn it would last forever.

But now I'm on my way to Chicago.

Forgetting everything I ever lived with you.

As if I could, it's stuck on me like a tattoo.

Like your name on my back, in that red heart.

I'm sorry I wasn't better.

But I'll fix myself for you.

I'll fix all my flaws

Like when I don't pay enough attention to you

When I forget to kiss you goodnight

When I don't remember the exact hour we met

And when I leave you to go on tour.

I'll fix it all

When I come back, I'll be different

Just wait for me.

Please?


	4. Wonderwall

Wow these are really easy to write [:

--

**Because maybe  
you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
you're my wonderwall**

--

You're the one. The one for me

Nobody else can ever make me feel the way you do

It's impossible to not fall in love with you Lilly.

I'm just lucky that you love me back.

So Lilly, I'll say I love you forever.

But I hope you believe it, because it's the truest thing I've ever said.

You're the only one who has gotten to me Lils.

You're the only that keeps me grounded.

The one that'll save me from myself

Lilly just reassure me right now.

you're gonna love me forever ... right?


	5. Surrender

**Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me  
a kiss and I will surrender**

--

The alcohol filled my needs, the need of forgetting her.

She left without even talking to me about it.

And it hurt … a lot.

I found a simple note on the desk next to my guitar collection.

She needed space, she would come back eventually she said.

I thought eventually meant forever. But apparently not.

She walked into the bar about two seconds after i had my 8th or 9th shot.

She knew I would be here. I always came here to think.

She pleaded and begged me to forgive her.

I could, then again I couldn't.

I needed her.

But I wanted to forget her.

She kissed me, and I gave in.

With a kiss, I surrendered.


	6. Symptoms Of You

Please request some ...

--

**And there's no light in the moon  
And it's winter in June  
When I'm without you, when I'm without you**

--

I watched as you boarded the plane,

Went through the terminal and left me for 4 months

You promised to call, you promised to visit

But those promises meant nothing to me

Because you wouldn't be here all the time

And lately nights had been empty, the moon never looked so blue.

And it's June, but I've never felt so cold

Since, I'm without you.

You could have left for two days, and I would've still been crying

I can't live without you

I never thought I would need someone like I need you

I had always been an independent person.

But you've changed everything I've ever known

And I love you for it Nick.

And everything i'm feeling are just symptoms of you.


	7. Hey There Delilah

**Hey there Delilah  
I know times are gettin hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**  
--

Lilly, my Delilah

You're everything to me

And I know it's hard to live with such a train wreck

But you believe in me, in my music

You believe I can be famous, even without my brothers

One day, you can stay at home with our children

You can go to school study what you've always wanted,

Fashion in New York.

One day, we'll have the life of the rich and famous

One day we'll be living happily, together, doing what we want to

One day my guitar will pay for everything we'll ever need

Delilah, just hold on a little more.

But … Hey there Delilah

You're beautiful.


	8. Weird

I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises that you never keep  
I like the way you say hello  
And make it sound like time to go

--

Now you can say I'm weird all you want

But I like you, everything about you

The way you can stay up on diet coke

And the way you will say you'll go somewhere but then change the plans

The way you let a shy hello slip

But make it sound like you don't wanna be there

I love the way you smile at me

I love the way we can just talk without any consequences

I love the way I can just be me with you

I love you.

And yeah that's weird.


	9. Just Want You To Know

Thank's for reviewing. The next one will be the last. Probably [:

--

**Lookin' at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night**

--

I remember the day exactly,

December 24th 2006.

Hollywood records Christmas Eve party.

It was about 9:30 at night and I was getting restless

I never liked those types of parties.

You came up to me and just started talking,

I don't know why you are the shy one.

You talked to me like I had known you forever.

By the time it was 10:30 we knew everything about each other

I never felt such a powerful connection with someone.

About and hour and a half later we were standing under the mistle toe

Kissing.

Now, it's 2 years later

We're married. And our child will be born in 8 months

I'm looking at a picture from that night.

We both have a glow in our eyes that has yet to dissapear.

That's us.


	10. Sick Inside

I have decided to let this go on a little more ... :)

**Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
Guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it**

I'm sorry this had to happen. I didn't mean it to get this far.

Yes it's been going on for months, 5 exactly.

But it wasn't _supposed_ to happen. It just did.

I don't regret it, Miley.

I know he was your boyfriend, but he loves me.

He said so, and excuse me for saying it.

But I know for a fact he's never told you he loved you

Because he never did, he's always loved me

So I'm sorry for doing this to you.

I should've had some self control.

And I feel guilty.

But I don't regret it Miley.

I don't regret falling in love with Nick.


	11. That's What You Get

Hello people it's me Vanessa. And I have some news! THIS WILL NOW BE A COLLAB COLLECTION WITH MOOSECOO9. In case you don't know her she's an awesome writer here on fanfiction and go check her stories out! she's in my fave authors list. :) so this was written by her! YAY! Enjoy!

**NILLY.NILLY.NILLY.**

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**

**NILLY.NILLY.NILLY**

Oh please.

Don't act like you have no idea why I'm pissed at you.

Don't act like you have no idea why Miley decided it would be a good idea to 'accidentaly' pour all of those chemicals on your oh-so-perfect hair.

Because you had to start the game.

And this time, I'm going to win.

And I would go purchase a hairnet if I were you.

Preferably one in extra, extra large size.

And find yourself a new lab partner.

And a new 'homework friend'.

Because Nick, that's what you get when you let your heart win.

But instead, I'm gonna win.

And you, you can go screw yourself.


	12. Stuck On You

So ... moosecoo9 wrote this one :) Yay! So read and I think today will be a marathon! REVIEW!

--

_I thought I'd drop you easily__  
__But that was not to be__  
__You burrowed like a summer tic__  
__So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams__  
__Turn my nights to sleepless itch_

_--_

Why can't you understand the concept of 'it's over'?

Why can't you understand that we're through.

Why can't you understand we're not together?

Why can't you understand we're done?

Why can't you understand there's no more you and me.

No more Lilly and Nick.

No more Nilly, like the stupid nickname your stupid brother, Joe, gave us.

Finito.

End.

Fin.

Complete.

Why can't I understand this?

Why can't I grasp this?

Why do I not want us to be over?

Why do I still want the stupid nickname your stupid brother gave us?

Why are you invading my dreams?

Why can't I sleep?

Why do I have that jacket you gave me over a year ago safely under my pillow?

God Nick, why am I stuck on you?


	13. Mi Amor

I'm avoiding my history paper that's due ... tomorrow. hehe this one's written by me! :) REVIEW ... please.

**-****-**

**Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say  
Maybe these simple words will the best to best explain  
Where I feel in my heart  
What I feel more each day**

--

Words can't describe what I feel, when I'm here with you.

It's like everything just makes sense.

Simple words make you laugh; maybe they're the best to explain_ this_.

I love you.

And the feeling grows without limits or boundries.

Everyday I love you more and more.

I'll say it until the day we no longer live.

And even then, I'll say it in eternity.

I'll always mean it.

So Lilly tell me you love me too.

Tell me you're falling in love with this bushy haired rock star

You mean everything to me.

And I hope we will always be like _this_.

Forever.

I love you, mi amor.


	14. I Gotta Find You

This one is written by ... moosecoo9! :) REVIEW!

--

**Your the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I needa find you  
I gotta find you**

**--**

Lilly.

Lillian.

Lillian Marie.

Lillian Marie Truscott.

Your voice.

In my head.

It's all I hear.

It's the reason I sing.

It's the reason I'm up here.

On stage.

Without you.

But now, I look out into the crowd.

I look for you.

You're the reason I don't shut up.

Stop.

And just look through the crowd.

If I did,

You would probably just come onto the stage and smack me in the back of my head.

Look at me with your serious face.

And say,

"Sing the dang song."

Because you tell me that's what those millions of girls come to see me do.

And I joke, "and my awesome hotness."

And you roll your eyes and laugh.

But Lilly,

I need to find you.

I gotta find you.


	15. Sparks

now i'm avoiding health homework ... : REVIEW!

--

**When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks**

--

We're inches apart and I find myself not breathing, you take away my breath

I have no words to speak, you leave me speechless

I see the way your eyes shine, you make my heart melt

I know that you talk about how you love me, it makes me smile

I can feel you missing me when I'm away, and I miss you too.

I smell your cologne as you walk into the room, and it makes me want to run and hug you.

I love you more than I should

I love you and I'm not ashamed.

I love you and I feel sparks.


	16. Pocketful Of Sunshine

**hey it's moosecoo9. this is foreverv's story but i wanted to write hers, so okay! isn't foreverv just an AMAZING writer? fer shure. so ya know what you're gonna do? RE-VIEW! wait? doesn't that mean you have to view it again? okay so read it again...i guess...OKAY YA KNOW WHAT? just press the box that you can leave your comments on this AMAZING drabble and write em. cuz ya know ya wanna.**

wow. (: haha mkay so yeah read and review!

--

**And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries. There's only butterflies.**

--

You were there to save me, when I needed you.

You knew I had gotten out of control, and you were there.

Now that it's all over, the bad and ugly is all gone.

You're still here, with me.

And that's the best thing I could ever ask for.

So no more lies, or darkness, or crying.

Now it's only truth, light, and butterflies.

And I want it to stay that way.

So I can always have you with me.

This is forever, and you know it.

You mean the world to me.

You really do Lilly.


	17. Hero Heroine

MORE MORE MORE DRABBLES! yay. i hope you like this. it's for moosecoo9 she made me do this drabble for this song. :)

--

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you**

--

Sunday, 6:15 pm

I walk along the sidewalk, thinking.

My hoodie covering my head and my hands in my pockets.

Your face pops into my head.

Your voice enters my ears.

But you're not there.

I think you're sabotaging my senses.

But, it's all good.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

You're all I need right now.

You make me want to get out and be a better person.

You make me stick my heads in the clouds.

You make me want to scream and run away.

But at the same time I wanna stay.

It's too late to turn around anyways.


	18. Save Me From Myself

lalalalala, more. :) REVIEW PORFAVOR!

--

**Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smiling  
You always save me from myself**

--

I'm a wreck. And you know it.

But yet you stand next to me while I'm on the brink of letting go.

Why can't you just leave me? I'm definitely not good enough for you.

But you're still here. You've been here since the beginning.

You know how to pick up all the pieces.

And you know how to keep me smiling and laughing.

You know how to just make me be myself.

You save me from myself.

You keep me sane, and I keep you insane.

But you're fine with it,

And for that, I love you.


	19. Just So You Know

it's been forever hasn't it? i'm so sorry for the late updates. seriously, i'm so, so sorry. enjoy and review!

**--**

**Just so you know**

**This feelings taking control**

**Of me and I can't help it**

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now.**

--

He doesn't deserve you like I do.

I don't mean to be selfish or egotistical.

But it's true, and everyone knows it.

He's not good enough for you.

And now I can't hide my feelings.

Because there's so much I haven't said.

There's so much I have yet to say.

I'm not gonna sit around and watch him hurt you.

No, I'm done with that.

I'll save you.


	20. You Won't Find This

**this is kind of a recent update. hehe (: i'm working on a oneshot for you guys! enjoy&review!**

--

You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But, you'll wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better

--

I sit here and wonder, do you still think of me?

While you're all alone on your tour bus, or at least I would like to think you're alone.

But I know better, I'm not a fool, you're not alone.

You're with some crazy fan who just wants to be in your presence, no matter what it takes.

You can tell her you love her.

But falling in love is easy when you're its two am and you have no one else.

But we all know, you'll wake up and slowly kill yourself with guilt.

Guilt because you know I'm waiting here in our house, in our bed, with our child.

I'm waiting for you to come back and act like a grown man, like a father, like a husband.

I'm waiting; I've been waiting for you to come back from your life as a rock star.

To face the fear you have of looking at me in the eyes and saying:

"I'm sorry."


End file.
